


something to talk about

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Community: rps100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-20
Updated: 2003-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	something to talk about

Michael looked over his drink, watching Tom laugh at him. "I don't know what you're laughing about. Have you seen all the speculation about your ass?"

"Yeah, but...they don't speculate that I'm gay. Much. I have Jamie. You gave them ammunition, you know, going dancing at Heaven in London. Now they're convinced that you're at LEAST bi. Possibly gay."

"Well-" Michael paused with a smile, waving at a man walking toward them.

As he reached the table he greeted both men, laying a possessive hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael smirked at Tom, then turned to the newcomer. "Let them talk."


End file.
